


Request<3 basically either Tommy’s a father or techno’s a father

by Mochii_bun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, I have a request pls, The Dream SMP, basically one has a kid., either one please I just want dad content, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochii_bun/pseuds/Mochii_bun
Summary: I just want dad content, wholesome things, please *sobs* I can’t write for shit so I’m asking
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Request<3 basically either Tommy’s a father or techno’s a father

Okay so, I was just reading fics and came across the dad prompt, but there’s not a lot of them and I can’t find any, so if any of you guys can write it would be cool to see Tommy with a child or Tecno with a child! 

I just want wholesome content y’know? :’) 

Like where the father kept the child a secret and all of a sudden the rest of the sleepy bois find out? Or the Dream Smp finds out.

~ Kit :)


End file.
